


Emperor Ren's Consorts

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Emperor Ren, Kylux - Freeform, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform, Reyux, Semi-Public Sex, Threesomes, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, because hux has a piss kink, consensual voyeurism, it's amazing they get any work done at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Emperor Ren has two consorts. They love their emperor, and it turns out they are quite fond of each other as well . . .Please heed the tags before reading :)





	1. Breakfast

The imperial harem had 42 rooms. This design decision was the last remnant of the long forgotten ruler who had originally designed the luxurious palace. This number of rooms was now considered quite comical given that the palace's current owner, Emperor Ren, only had two consorts and had no desire for any more.

Even more comical was with the amount of space given to the two imperial consorts, since they usually chose to huddle closely in one bed on nights when they weren't with their emperor. Lord Armitage Hux, the emperor's strategist and husband, would have never imagined this outcome when the emperor had first mentioned making the fierce and beautiful Rey his second consort. However, Emperor Ren had a way of eventually getting what he wanted.

Any jealousy and anger in Armitage's heart towards the young woman evaporated on the night when the servants _accidentally_ led him into her bath. An argument, a kiss, and then she was in his lap. They had not realized their truce was by the emperor's design until the third time Armitage had his way with her in the baths, and they finally noticed the emperor pleasuring himself out of the corner of their eyes.

Now Armitage lay pressed up behind her in their spacious bed. His nose was buried deep in her loose brown hair. Armitage ran his hand over her front. The thin night dress clung to her body and made obvious the growing swell of her abdomen. It was most likely the emperor's, because she and Kylo had apparently coupled quite often before she had started such activities with Armitage, but Armitage did not doubt that he would eventually put his child in her if their current living arrangements continued.

He kissed her neck, and Rey smiled as her eyes flickered open.

"We have to attend breakfast with the emperor this morning," said Rey.

"Hmm," said Armitage drowsily.

Rey slid out of the bed and stepped into their shared refresher, leaving the door open. Armitage made no secret of his proclivities, and Rey found no shame in indulging them. She lifted up her nightdress much higher than necessary and lowered herself at an angle so that that he could watch her relieve herself. Armitage blushed, and his cock grew hard in his silken night pants.

"Did you finish that report he asked for?" asked Rey nonchalantly as she pissed steadily.

Armitage lazily palmed his cock.

"I did, even though that asshole never reads them," said Armitage.

"You realize he is just using that as an excuse for you to sit next to him at the council meetings," said Rey.

"Well, he could just ask me if that's what he wants," said Armitage.

Rey sighed. "You two are never good at expressing your feelings."

Armitage frowned. "He's not as hard on you. That's why."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it?" said Rey.

Armitage shook his head. "And say what? Of course he is more gentle with the woman carrying his child."

Rey shook away the last droplets and stood up.

"You do matter to him," said Rey. "You should go ahead to breakfast before me."

"And then what?" said Armitage.

"Ask him to help you with that," said Rey, gesturing towards the obvious bulge in Armitage's pants.

* * *

Rey looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The two men would probably be distracted with each other for a little while. She slid her hands down her sides. Her naturally lithe frame was interrupted by the roundness that carrying her baby brought to her abdomen. There were small pink marks where her pale skin had stretched as her belly, thighs, and breasts had expanded in size.

She reached for the massage oil from the cabinet. She squeezed it over her breasts. She stared at her reflection as she slowly massaged her perky nipples. A rush of lust coursed throughout her body as she tweaked the rosy buds.

Her hand followed that path down between legs and brushed two fingers against that spot. Rey rutted forward against her own hand, the friction against her clit making her get wet very quickly.

She bit down on her lip at the lewd reflection before her. Her eager hips humped her greedy fingers, angling to brush against that sweet spot just right. Her other hand was still on her chest, switching between her oiled breasts, groping, stroking, twisting as she worked herself into a frenzy. Her cheeks were flushed from the excitement. She threw her head back and moaned as she got more and more worked up from her reflection.

The only thing that could have made it better is if it had been one of the emperor's big hands between her legs. Or Armitage's clever fingers which naturally found their way into her every crevice in the depths of the night. She thought about both of the men as she rutted her hand frantically. She twisted a nipple in the same way the emperor always would when his big hands were all over her petite body. She hoped his hands would be on her soon. Rey released a soft squeal as she reached her peak. She blushed when she noticed the droplets she had splattered on the mirror during her orgasm.

She washed her hands as she stared at her satisfied reflection. Then she smiled deviously. Instead of getting dressed, she picked up the sheer purple robe that Armitage had slid from her shoulders before they had a lazy midnight romp the previous night. She secured it around herself looking at approval to see how little the fabric hid. She opened it a little wider so she would have cleavage, despite her nipples shining through the fabric anyway.

The emperor's private rooms were not too far from the harem, and only a few servants and guards had access to the corridors linking the ruler's living quarters to those of his spouses. Rey took advantage of this by trying to constantly outdo herself in how scantily clad she could present herself to the emperor. She knew she had done well when even Armitage, who also wore quite little in front of Rey and the emperor, was scandalized.

She put on some red lipstick and slipped into her beaded slippers before leaving the harem.

It was time for breakfast.

* * *

The emperor put his hand under Armitage's robe and pulled his cock out of his clothes. Armitage blushed as the emperor assessed his exposed hard-on with an interested gaze.

"Someone's excited today," said Kylo with a smirk.

Armitage's eyes fluttered as the emperor gave the head a squeeze.

"We need to make sure you can focus on your duties," said the emperor.

The handsome, raven-haired emperor lowered himself to his knees and took Armitage's cock in his mouth. Armitage gasped. The emperor had big beautiful lips that looked positively obscene wrapped around his cock. Armitage knew he wouldn't last too long if he watched Kylo's sensuous lip movements, but he could not tear his eyes away. Especially since Kylo's intense eyes met his gaze. The emperor's hot mouth took him all the way in and sucked him fast and hard.

More quickly than he would have liked, Armitage shouted Kylo's name blissfully and filled the man's mouth. The emperor swallowed the salty concoction in one big gulp. Armitage sat back and caught his breath. He did not even bother to tuck his flaccid dick away.

Armitage's spent cock and the emperor licking his lips greeted Rey as she entered the bright room.

The emperor's satisfied eyes widened and raked over Rey's body. Armitage raised his eyebrows at Rey's choice of outfit but openly oogled her wiggling chest.

"Good morning, beautiful," the emperor stood.

"Good morning, my emperor," said Rey with reverence.

"Are you hungry?" asked Kylo.

"Oh yes," said Rey, her words weighted with lust.

The emperor palmed the erection filling up his black trousers. He pulled down the zipper, and his big cock sprung free. Rey licked her lips.

"Then eat," said Kylo.

"Yes, my emperor," said Rey as she maneuvered herself on the floor between his legs.

Kylo groaned loudly as Rey's red lips brushed the tip of his cock in a teasing kiss. Armitage poured himself a cup of tea as he watched the scene with interest.

Rey kissed her way up the emperor's thick shaft, leaving red kiss marks in her wake. Kylo was transfixed with every subtle movement of her sweet mouth. He gasped in delight when she finally wrapped her lips around his cock.

Kylo pushed her robe down so he could stare at the loveliness of her pregnancy swollen breasts. Rey chuckled to herself. Her guess that the robe would not stay in place for more than five minutes had been correct. Kylo gripped her soft hair, and Rey closed her eyes and sucked him down. She widened her jaw, and Kylo's massive shaft slid down her throat.

Kylo swore loudly and tightened his grip on her scalp. Armitage smirked. Rey had mastered deep throating after many hours of practicing with her mouth around Armitage's cock. Armitage's spent cock gave a feeble twitch remembering the sensation that Kylo was feeling right now. Rey bobbed her head a steady pace, taking the ridiculous length of the emperor down to the root. She made vulgar slurping sounds as her red mouth worked around him. 

Armitage took a sip of tea. He thought to himself that he should be jealous, but the sight was just too beautiful for him to feel anything other than delight. 

"That beautiful mouth!" The emperor gasped. "You're going to make me -!"

Rey swallowed with half his member still down her throat. A violent shout was pulled from the emperor's lips as Rey ate her breakfast. She breathed through her nose so she would not choke on the emperor's generous serving of salty milk.

Rey contentedly swallowed it all down. The emperor sighed with satisfaction and helped Rey back to feet. It was going to be a good day.


	2. A Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Armitage help each other get ready to pleasure their emperor. They have just as much fun with each other as they intend to have with Kylo. (a reyux chapter :D )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for watersports and pegging this chapter :D

Hux leaned back, nude in the empty bathtub. He was quite pleased with his current situation. Rey, devoid both of garments and inhibitions, straddled over him. Armitage's heart pounded. She spread the lips of her pussy and looked at him smugly. She knew she had him where she wanted him. She relaxed, and the stream of her piss flowed on his chest. Her spread flower and the stream of warm honey that sprayed from her tiniest opening was such a beautiful sight to him. She must have held it for a while because she let out a sweet little sigh when the first drops rained on his chest. His cock throbbed, and he willed himself not to come.He would have succeeded if it wasn't for the way she splattered the warm droplets against his nipples while holding her body at an angle where he was sure to see everything between her pink folds. His come flew everywhere, landing on her breasts, her pussy, and a few deposits sticking in her hair. She shook herself, and looked down at his beet red face.

"You drank a lot of water earlier," he said almost bashfully.

"Yeah," she said.

She reached behind her and turned on the shower water. The stream washed away the evidence of their secret indulgence. Neither of them moved from the tub. Rey smiled at him.

"Will you help me get ready for the emperor?" she asked, almost bashfully despite the lewd show she had just put on for him. "He asked for us both in his bed later."

"Of course," he said. "Do you know what he wants tonight?"

"He wants both of my holes ready," said Rey. "And your hole, too."

Hux's face turned red again. The way she said those things so matter-of-factly was enough to make him feel shy as well. Rey turned over, and Hux cleaned her. Her body trembled and she even came on his hands because she always enjoyed the feeling of his fingers being thorough in her private crevices.

Armitage looked at Rey, her eyes glazed over from enjoying his intense cleaning rituals.

"If you dry off and wait by the bed, I will put your butt plug in," said Armitage.

Rey smiled and turned off the water. Her plump breasts bounced as she stepped out of the bath. Armitage swallowed. He tried to remember that he was Kylo's husband first whenever he spent so much time with the delicious young beauty. But he knew he was fucked. He was obsessed with every sway of her hips. And his cock ended up either in her mouth, ass, or pussy at least once a day. He had memorized the feeling of her legs wrapped around him at night. Oh well. There were worse things that could have happened. At least the emperor seemed to approve of their bond. His two consorts being on amicable terms was originally his desire after all.

Armitage finished his own cleaning ritual and dried himself off. He did not even bother covering up. He walked into the large sleeping chamber and picked up the jar of lube from the nightstand. Rey was already waiting patiently and bent over the bed frame. She normally would have laid down if it wasn't for her growing belly.

"Which plug do you want?" asked Armitage.

"The pink heart," said Rey.

Armitage reached into the chest of naughty toys that was near their feet. He selected the butt plug before setting it on the bed next to her. Armitage slicked his finger with a generous amount of lube before sliding it in the little opening between her cheeks.

"I want you to fuck my ass before you plug me," said Rey.

Armitage swallowed. "If that would please you."

"Oh it would," said Rey. "This way I will be nice and stretched for the emperor. I will be interested to see if he really fucks both of us tonight."

Armitage was long past being insulted that his average-sized cock was a good way to prepare Rey for the emperor's monstrous dick. He certainly did not mind being of assistance, especially since that involved Rey's tight ass clenching his cock. Not to mention that he also reaped the benefits of Kylo's massive girth.

Armitage smirked as he worked her ass open. "Well, he certainly likes to try, but he usually falls a sleep after his second orgasm."

"Don't worry Armie," said Rey. "You can always fuck me again, if he leaves you hard. Or I can fuck you with your favorite dildo."

Armitage felt his face turn even hotter. Rey had a way of making his whole body burn with lust just from a few words and a glance from those smoldering brown eyes.

"I was wondering if you could fuck me before I put my butt plug in, actually," said Armitage.

"Of course," said Rey with a delighted sigh as he put three fingers in her butt. "As soon as I am ready I will help you. We have time."

"Thank you," he said.

Armitage stretched her hole and added more lube. Then he pressed his cock between her cheeks. With that tight heat wrapped around his cock, all his previous thoughts were replaced with white hot lust. He spread her ass and watched himself sink into her. When he bottomed out, he gave her ass a smack and watched it wobble.

"Oh!" said Rey, looking over her shoulder. "Naughty boy!"

Armitage flipped her over and pushed her on her back so he could have her on their mattress.

"Mmh," said Rey, closing her eyes.

Hux squeezed her nipples and watched her body for every reaction to his touches. He knew she loved to take it in the butt, but he still put a lubed hand between her folds, fingering her pussy hole and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Rey stroked her hands over her body, pausing at her chest to squeeze her nipples. Armitage pressed down harder on her clit and a wave of heat spread through her limbs.

"Kriff," said Rey. "You know what I want, don't you?"

Armitage watched the little squirt of liquid that told him he was doing well as Rey's eyes clenched shut. He licked his lips as his eyes moved between her wet cunt and her jiggling tits.

"Come on my tits when you're done, Armie," said Rey.

He pumped in and out of her round butt and studied her pink nipples with interest. They bounced along with her soft breasts, but became perkier as she became more horny. He pumped his fingers into her pussy with the same rhythm as his cock between her cheeks.

Rey opened her eyes halfway and met his eyes heatedly as he fucked her. She licked her lips and ran her hand down to her belly.

"After I have this baby, you can fuck me pregnant before the emperor has me again," said Rey. "He won't mind."

Armitage swallowed hard and tried to last a little bit longer after hearing these honeyed words.

"I don't think he would even mind if this one was yours." said Rey. "I am so lucky I have both of you to keep me full of your come.'

Armitage trembled. He was close.

"I want to have a lot of babies with both of you," said Rey. "I know you will do your duty to me."

"Fuck," said Armitage.

"How many babies will you put in me?" asked Rey.

"Hngh." Armitage was pounding hard into her cute ass now. "As many as you want."

Rey moaned. She squirted on him again, and he tried to keep control for just a little bit longer.

"Will you and Kylo keep score?" asked Rey. "The whole court will know you are sharing me when I keep having black haired and red headed babies. They will keep score too. "

Armitage hastily pulled out of her, and painted his seed all over her flushed breasts. He gasped for breath as he squeezed the last drop on a perked nipple.

"Do you really want that?" asked Armitage as he reached for the butt plug.

"Want what?" asked Rey looking up at him innocently.

"To be bred like that?" said Armitage. "And for everyone to know it."

"Yes," said Rey gleefully. "I am not ashamed. I want you to breed me, Armie."

Armitage bit his lip. He gently inserted the heart-shaped plug into her butt.

"Cute," he said.

Rey smiled. "Your turn."

He grinned and laid on the bed, spreading his legs.

"Which one do you want?" asked Rey.

"I don't really care," said Hux. "As long as you do me good with that strap on."

Rey nodded, and grabbed the strap on from their toy box as well as a butt plug with a jewel on the end of of it. Rey squirted a generous amount of lube on her hand and put two fingers in his butt.

"Yes, baby," said Armitage, shivering with anticipation.

Rey attached the strap on around her waist, and lubed up the phallis attached to her.

"Do you want to come again?" asked Rey.

"Better just stretch me out enough," said Hux. "if it happens it happens."

She smiled and pressed inside of him.

"Oh, my goodness," he sighed as she slowly started to fuck him.

"You want it so bad," said Rey.

Armitage nodded in ascent and spread his ass for her. She gave it to him rough like he wanted. Rey relished the handsome man's soft gasps, and the way his half-hard cock bounced with her thrusts. It would be so easy to bring him to the brink again and leave him asleep on the bed. However, Rey had gotten so used to Armitage's presence that she felt at a loss on the occasions when he did not accompany her to the emperor's bed.

Armitage gasped when she pulled out before steadily pressing the plug into his slick hole.

"Rey," he began to complain.

"The emperor won't like if you show up to his chambers all tired out," said Rey.

"Then let's go soon," said Armitage. "Or I won't be able to bear it."

Rey chuckled. "You're not going to die from a boner, Armitage."

"That's what you think," he said melodramatically.

She laughed again.

"Well, let's see if the emperor is ready for us," said Rey.

Armitage smiled at her affectionately. "Yes, let's."


	3. Ménage à trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Armitage go to the emperor's quarters for the evening. Everyone has a good time.  
> ~The threesome chapter ;D

Rey and Armitage entered the emperor's chambers in the skimpy outfits they had selected earlier. His quarters had the smell of the dried flowers that the emperor hung by his windows. However, soon a heavier scent would dominate the space. Kylo was already reclining naked on his bed, giant cock just as eager to greet them. He was never one to be bashful.

The emperor remained silent for a moment and raked his eyes over the sheer fabric clinging to both of their bodies.

"Where did you find those?" asked Kylo.

"In one of the closets in the harem," said Rey.

Kylo chuckled. "Those rooms are bottomless, I swear. I hope you two aren't too lonely in that wing."

"Well, we keep each other good company," said Rey.

Armitage looked at Rey nervously. She shrugged at him.

"It's true," she said.

Kylo chuckled again, eyeing them with amusement. "As long as you remember your emperor from time-to-time, I don't care what you get up to in your harem rooms. I only inquire to make sure you are not in need of anything."

"Well, we are starting to run low on lube," said Rey.

Armitage blushed even harder.

"We shall make sure to remedy that," said Kylo. "Anything else?"

"Silk panties," said Rey. "Armie tears them so often I don't bother wearing them around him in our quarters anymore."

"Armie?" said Kylo Ren. "You never let me call you that."

"My emperor," Armitage stammered. "She and I. Well, it's different, you see."

Kylo smiled. "I am only teasing you. It's too much fun. Look how red your face is."

Rey giggled. Armitage swallowed anxiously.

"Now how about both of you strip for me," said Kylo. "Armitage. Take off her clothes first."

He nodded and pulled the sash that had kept the translucent dress together. The dress slightly parted, and Armitage reached around her to slide the dress off of her shoulders, palms brushing her breasts in the process.

"Pregnancy suits you," said Kylo Ren. "You get more beautiful everyday."

Rey beamed at the compliment.

"Now take off Armitage's clothes," said the emperor, his hand drifting up his thigh towards his erection.

Rey unfastened the loose pants and they fell to the floor. Armitage's cock was still hard. Rey took another step towards him but then stopped and looked at the emperor for direction. Kylo moistened his bottom lip. 

"Go ahead and do what you were about to do," said the emperor.

Rey reached for Armitage and put her tongue in his mouth. Kylo stroked himself slowly. He watched the salvia run down their chins as Armitage groped her breasts. Rey moaned into his mouth.

"Lick her tits," said the emperor, very much enjoying the show.

Armitage pulled away from her mouth. They moved to the end of the emperor's large bed. Rey faced the emperor so he could see her chest, and Armitage kneeled in front of her. He swiped his tongue over both of her plump breasts, before latching on to one of her nipples and sucking. Rey enjoyed the pleasant sensation and looked at the two men's reactions. Armitage was holding the base of his cock, afraid of coming just from putting his face in her tits. Rey shivered when she met the emperor's eyes. He looked as if he were ready to absolutely devour her. Armitage switched to the other breast, and Rey smoothed his soft hair. She had cleaned it earlier with sweet shampoo, and the scent made her feel at ease because it reminded her of falling asleep next to him at night.

The emperor nodded with approval when Armitage pulled away from the saliva-glistening peaks. He looked between his two consorts hungrily.

"Have you prepared yourselves for me?" he asked.

Rey smiled alluringly and bent over to show off the butt plug. Armitage bent over next to her to show off his sparkling plug as well. Kylo released a low growl that conveyed just how pleased he was.

"So," said the emperor. "Who has been good enough to have my cock first?"

The two consorts sat back up on the bed and looked at each other.

"Probably Rey," said Armitage glancing at Rey with admiration.

Kylo chuckled, and beckoned for Armitage to move closer. He crawled over the silk sheets to the emperor.

"You really love her," said Kylo with amusement.

Armitage blushed and looked at him nervously.

"Yes," he admitted.

Rey blushed. He had told her as much himself but hearing the man confess his affections for her to their emperor was a different story. Kylo looked at them both and smiled.

"That's cute," the emperor said. "I'll take your ass and she can suck you off to start off with."

"Oh," said Hux trying to hide his delight. "Yes, my emperor."

Kylo chuckled. He adored both of his consorts and liked to see them happy.

The emperor took out Armitage's plug and gently guided him onto his cock. When Hux was comfortably riding the emperor, Kylo motioned for Rey to come forward. She grabbed Armitage's hips and slurped his cock down to the root. Hux's eyes rolled back. He was in total bliss. Rey sucked him down in rhythm with Kylo's thrusts.

He cried out loudly, and Kylo's hands roamed up to tweak Armitage's pink nipples.

"Mmh," said Armitage. "I'm going to come if you do that."

Kylo chuckled. "That sounds good to me. Give Rey something to swallow."

Armitage grimaced with the effort it took not to come into Rey's mouth. He trembled as the emperor ravished him.

"Hmm," said Kylo slowing down his hip movements. "You have learned such self control. I should reward you. Do you have a request?"

Rey took her blowjob swollen mouth off his cock and watched the two men with interest.

"I want to switch places," said Armitage.

The emperor smirked. "With me?"

"No," said Armitage. "With Rey."

Kylo smiled darkly. "Would you like that Rey? Shall we both fuck you at the same time?"

She nodded eagerly and climbed on Kylo's lap. The emperor reverently traced a stretchmark on one of her breasts. He kissed her mouth and both of her nipples before turning her around, so her back was to Kylo and her front was facing Armitage.

"I will let Armitage's cock venture into its favorite spot," said the emperor.

Armitage blushed. "Emperor! I-"

"Don't think you can hide anything from me," said Kylo.

"You have my upmost devotion, my emperor," Armitage insisted.

"I know," said Kylo, smugly. "Now put your cock into our wife."

Armitage exhaled in relief and moved close to Rey and pressed his cock between her pussy folds. She bit her lip. Armitage pressed inside of her. Rey kissed him, and he moaned into her mouth.

Kylo parted Rey's ass cheeks and admired the butt plug.

"Just don't piss on him this time, Rey," said Kylo. "It would get on me, too, and I am not really into that."

Armitage blushed. "Just how often do you watch us?"

Kylo shrugged. "Sometimes when I am bored during the day."

"You know you can join us," said Armitage.

"I know," said Kylo. "But you're cute together, and most of the time I like to have a lazy wank to you."

Armitage sighed at this and started thrusting slowly into Rey's wetness. Rey gasped as the emperor removed the butt plug. He slathered more lube on his hand and slid two big fingers into her ass. Rey bit down on Armitage's shoulder, he felt her insides flutter around his cock.

"You look like you are ready for me," said Kylo.

The emperor kissed her shoulder softly and pressed his cock slowly into her ass as Armitage steadily fucked her pussy. Everyone would be thoroughly satisfied tonight.

"Oh stars," said Rey.

"Look at you," said Kylo as his cock inched between her plump cheeks. "Taking two cocks at once. How does it feel?"

He bottomed out and she moaned.

"Amazing," said Rey, feeling both men stretching her from both sides.

"Come closer, Armitage." said Kylo.

Armitage shifted forward and wrapped his legs around Kylo's. The emperor adjusted Rey so he could lift her hips and lower her on both cocks at once. The first time he gripped her soft sides and lowered her, all three of them gasped loudly.

"Are you okay, Rey?" asked the emperor.

"Yes," she said, delirious with pleasure. "Please . . . more. . ."

He proceeded at a steady rhythm, and Rey dug her nails into Armitage's back. She felt as if every nerve in her body was tingling with raw pleasure. Armitage rested his head on Rey's shoulder and Kylo met his mouth for a sloppy kiss. He could feel Kylo's cock moving inside of her on the other side of her internal walls. The emperor noisily tasted Armitage's mouth and their mingling drool dripped down Rey's arm. On his other side, Rey was sucking a fresh mark onto Armitage's neck, underneath the one she had left when Armitage had fucked her in the harem earlier.

Armitage pulled back for a moment from the emperor's insistent mouth, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

"I love you," said Armitage, not sure if he was saying it to Rey or Kylo, but meaning it regardless.

Rey squeezed Armitage's shoulder meaningfully. Kylo looked at him affectionately and kissed Rey's hair.

"You're doing so well, Rey," said the emperor.

She panted, overwhelmed by lust.

"Do you want us to both come inside of you?" asked Kylo.

"Yes!" cried Rey.

With this, Armitage had reached his limit and came inside of her, his eyes watering.

"Get her off, while I finish back here, Armitage," said the emperor.

Armitage did not move from his position but moved his hand down to the tight space between them and flicked the little bud between her folds. He was so accustomed to stroking her cunt when they lay together in the dark that he had no trouble finding her pleasure spot at the odd angle. Rey opened her mouth but no more sound came from it. The emperor plowed her ass in erratic strokes. A tiny squeak finally escaped from her as she came, and the emperor followed after her, filling her second opening to the brim with his seed.

They all stayed there for a few solid minutes, gasping. When the two men came back to themselves, they attended to Rey, who had the dazed look of someone who had an out of body experience. They laid her on her back and Armitage cleaned her with a warm cloth while Kylo kissed and massaged the bruises he had left from gripping her hips. They rested a towel beneath her bottom, as both holes steadily dripped out what the men had left there.

When her vision came back into focus, she saw Armitage patting her forehead with a cloth, and the emperor holding a glass of water with a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" asked Kylo.

She took the water from him and nodded.

"Much more than alright," she said. "That was amazing."

Kylo smiled with relief.

"Both of you sleep here tonight," said the emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the emperor has a voyerism kink. :D


	4. Carriage ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey gets pregnant with Armitage's child, Armitage feels fiercely protective after Rey shares some of her worries with him, and he gets into a disagreement with the emperor. (Lots of reyux but also a threesome in this chapter!)

Two months after Rey had her first baby, she started riding Armitage's cock every night. The emperor had not requested her presence in his bed, and Armitage wondered if he knew her wish of Armitage fathering her second child. She would spread her legs, and he would put his seed in her every night even after he had returned from pleasuring the emperor. Sometimes they would even do this in the bathtub after Rey had squatted over him and released the water she had been drinking for most of the evening all over Hux's torso.

She even found Armitage at various times of the day, saying how horny she was and bending over in an enticing way, pussy dripping wet for him. Armitage could never say no to that. A few people probably saw them going at it like rabbits in various corners of the palace or heard the unmistakable sounds coming from his office, but if they would try to laugh at their expensive, their emperor would put an end to the gossip with a disapproving stare.

Armitage was almost sure that the emperor could read both of their minds after finally requesting Rey back into his bed when she had started to become plump with her second pregnancy. There was no doubt this time that it was Armitage's baby in her womb. Even the court gossips, who knew where everyone went to sleep at night, told everyone that the pretty concubine had been only laying underneath Armitage for the last few months.

Rey smiled with pride to have the emperor's child suckling at her breast and his other consort's child growing in her belly. Armitage was even more proud and especially protective. He only took his eyes off her when the emperor sent for her alone.

"Be gentle with her," he told the emperor after he had escorted Rey to the emperor's bed one evening.

Rey lay naked on top of the emperor's sheets. She blinked at the two men innocently even though she had just come on Hux's hand two minutes ago. Her round belly was marked with light pink stretch marks that only made her soft flesh more beautiful. Her neck was marked with a love mark that Hux had left there. She rubbed at her clit, as waited for the emperor's attentions.

"Congratulations on your baby," said Kylo, looking at Rey's swollen breasts and belly with lust rather than jealousy.

"Be gentle with her," said Hux, protectively.

Kylo chuckled. The woman was more likely to be too rough with her men rather than the other way around.

"I will not harm your wife, Armitage," said Kylo with amusement.

Armitage paled in shock. Kylo laughed.

"She is your wife, too, is she not?" asked the emperor.

"Yes," said Armitage. "But I was afraid you would be cross with how much I have come to love her."

Kylo shook his head. "Both of you are my family, along with our current and future children. As long as we are together, I am happy."

Armitage smiled. "May I be her attendant tonight?"

"Yes," said Kylo. "You may attend the royal concubine tonight. Wash her and put her to bed after I am finished. Whatever you do after that is your business."

Armitage kissed Kylo's lips.

"My emperor," said Armitage.

Kylo smirked. "You're humble now. But if we find out you have put twins in her, then you will be arrogant again."

"Well," said Armitage with a shrug, not denying the statement.

The emperor laughed and eagerly awaited for Rey to wrap her sweet thick thighs around his waist again.

* * *

It was a few weeks later, and Armitage smiled at Rey reverently as she entered their quarters. He had not expected her back so soon, since the emperor had requested that she come pleasure him tonight.

"The emperor dozed off after I sucked him off," said Rey with a grin. "I was barely in there for ten minutes. He was tired. I even spent some time with the baby before coming back here."

"Are you tired?" asked Armitage.

Rey answered by lifting up her sheer lace dress. As usual, she wore no panties. Armitage shifted on the bed. He lowered his head between her legs and lapped at her pussy. Rey looked around the dimly lit room as he pleasured her with eager licks.

"Is that a new curtain?" asked Rey looking at the purple curtain hanging at one side of the bed.

The various curtains hanging around their wing of the palace dated from the old harem. They had originally been for privacy, but Rey and Armitage enjoyed them for aesthetic reasons. Rey had accidentally torn the previous curtain in that space as she clung too tightly on to it during a particularly passionate encounter with Armitage. They had probably conceived the baby currently growing inside of her on the night they destroyed that curtain.

"Mmm-hmm," said Armitage, mouth vibrating against her core.

Rey bit her lip.

"Well, it looks nice," she said before closing her eyes and concentrating on the movement's of Armitage's mouth.

She stretched her arms in the large bed as he lapped at her pussy. She pulled the thin fabric covering her chest low enough for her breasts fall out. She squeezed and rubbed her nipples as the tension grew in her body. When she released that tension onto Armitage's tongue, she widened her legs. Armitage would never tell Kylo, or even Rey for that matter, how he thought of the sweet cavern between her legs as his territory. He eyed her entrance longingly.

"Are you hard enough to mount me?" asked Rey. "Or do you need me to suck you?"

Armitage chuckled as he released his throbbing erection. He grabbed her legs and slid inside of her before she could blink. Rey grinned with satisfaction as she felt him stretching her. He nipped at one of her legs before putting his focus onto rocking his hips into her.

His balls smacked against her ass, and her breasts wobbled. Rey's toes curled, and she looked into his blue eyes. If a guard would have passed close enough to the harem window, they would have seen their shadows from behind the purple curtain: Rey's spread legs and arching back, Armitage's cock sliding in and out of the space between their bodies. Not that the guard would find anything remarkable about it. The entire palace knew what the two consorts got up to in the harem. Many of the servants had gotten away with an occasional glimpse at the gorgeous pair pleasuring each other as long as they were wise enough not to stare. The emperor was swift to punish anyone at court leering too openly at his husband and wife. Armitage used to assume that the emperor was mostly protective over Rey. It was probably more obvious since in the evenings she liked to wear nearly see-through fabrics that barely concealed her breasts. The emperor's stern eyes would warn everyone, besides Armitage, not to stare at her body for too long. However, Armitage learned that he was under the same protection when he had received two severed fingers on a platter after an incident where a courtier had pinched Armitage's butt in the great hall. Many people would have been repulsed by the sight of the severed appendages, but Armitage had rushed to the emperor's study to properly thank the emperor (on his knees of course).

"Harder, Armie!" begged Rey.

"Are you going to come again, princess?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

Rey whimpered and reached down to flick her clit in time with his thrusts.

"Look at your cute chest," said Armitage. "All flushed for me."

Armitage's pale chest was just as flushed at this point. Rey would have said as much if she was not shaking so hard from the waves of bliss that spread through her body.

Armitage moaned and moved his lustful gaze from her bouncing tits to her wet folds. "Look how red your little button is. It wants to be played with, doesn't it? Let me help you with that."

He let go of one of her legs, resting it on his shoulder and put his fingers next to hers over her clit. He rubbed her hard. Rey squealed in ecstasy. Armitage's hand was suddenly very wet, and Rey's insides were squeezing his cock. A strangled cry wretched from his throat, and Armitage emptied his balls inside his favorite spot.

He looked in her eyes and smiled before pulling out. Rey grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you, Armie," she said.

"I love you, too, Rey."

* * *

"Rey," said Armitage, kissing her awake.

"Hmm?" said Rey, feeling as if barely an hour had passed since she had rolled around with Armitage the previous night. "Does the baby need me?"

"She has already been fed," said Armitage. "The emperor sent us a message with a special request."

The pretty concubine stretched her arms in the large bed.

"It's unusual for the emperor to send a request to the harem so early," said Rey. "I wonder if it was because he was so tried last night."

"I'm not sure," said Armitage, moving a hair from her forehead. "But he has ordered us to bathe and dress in the garments he sent ahead."

"That is not that unusual of a request," said Rey with a chuckle.

"We are to meet him at his carriage," said Armitage. "It seems as if the emperor feels like showing us off today."

Understanding filled her. The emperor had done this before, though just with her. it was interesting that the emperor had also requested his husband to accompany them. It had been awhile since all three of them were in public together. 

"What kind of clothing did he send?" asked Rey.

Armitage held up a sheer golden gown. She could still clearly see Armitage through the other side of the fabric. Rey laughed. That confirmed the emperor's intentions. 

"We shall help the emperor put on a show then," said Rey.

"Shall I help you get ready?" asked Armitage.

"Please," said Rey. "I am still half a sleep."  
  
Armitage lifted the blanket from her bare frame.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking down at her growing belly.

"Okay for now," said Rey. "But in a few weeks you will have to probably pleasure the emperor on your own for a while. At least in the mornings."

"Of course," he said.

Armitage lifted her to her feet. Rey slowly walked to the sliding doors near their bed and unlocked them.

"What are you doing?" asked Armitage.

"The sun will feel nice on my skin," said Rey. "And the guards don't walk by at this time."

She stepped into the grass into the private harem garden. A small pond with several goldfish bubbled nearby. Rey stretched again. Armitage followed her. He was also naked and his morning wood took an interest in Rey's movements. Rey enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her back as she squatted in the grass to have her morning piss. Armitage watched her drench the foliage, and he followed her example and aimed towards the one of the hedges.

"We should check on the baby once more before we leave," said Rey, thoughtfully.

"Yes," said Armitage.

"Do you think she has been okay sleeping in the nursery?" asked Rey.

The nursery was not too far from their harem, and Rey or Armitage visited at least every few hours during the day. The emperor was usually too busy to see the baby everyday, but still stopped by a few times a week.

"She seems fine," said Armitage. "But we can ask to move her to our room if you prefer. When she gets bigger, she can have one of the rooms down the hall from us."

Rey nodded with resignation as shook the last few drops into the grass. "She will move out of the nursery when she is three. She is the crown princess, so her upbringing has pretty much been mapped out already. And what about this baby?"

She stood up and patted her belly, and Armitage felt a wave of guilt at the clear difference his opinion was on the matter between the child he had sired and the biological child of the emperor in the nursery.

"I would prefer this baby to sleep in our room," said Armitage.

"I figured as much," said Rey. "It will be easier to feed the new baby if it sleeps near us."

Armitage grimaced. "Are you upset that your other baby lives in the nursery? I hope it's not for my sake. She can stay with us too. I hope I haven't given you the wrong impression."

Rey smiled softly. "The emperor wants all of his children to live in the nursery. It's easier for him to see them there. There is more flexibility with your biological children. It's a matter of tradition for the imperial heirs to be brought up a certain way."

"And are you okay with that?" said Armitage. "I can speak with him. I am used to persuading him when necessary."

Rey stepped towards him and patted his orange stubbled cheek lovingly. "It doesn't really matter. I have spoken with him about it, and I promise that everything is fine. It's not as if we are far from the nursery anyway. I can deal with it."

"Very well," said Armitage.

Armitage did not consider the matter resolved but decided to let it go for now.

"Will you help me wash my hair?" asked Rey.

"Of course," he said and he followed her back into their quarters.

* * *

The emperor's breath caught in his chest as his consorts stepped towards him. Rey wore a sheer gold-tinted dress that clearly showed her body underneath. She wore matching panties and gold-beaded slippers. Her pink nipples were visible through fabric. Armitage's clothes were not sheer, but they fit him very snugly. He wore white trousers and a gold-trimmed white shirt. The emperor sat back on soft cushions of the jeweled carriage. He wore a loose black robe with purple and red detailing on the sleeves. The carriage had large windows of blasterproof glass to encourage the public to gawk at the emperor and his companions.

"Good morning, my emperor," said Rey. "Where are we going?"

Kylo held out his hand and helped her into the carriage. Armitage followed her. The emperor sat to the side so that Rey was in the middle of the two men. The emperor kissed Rey. 

"I thought it was a nice day for a ride around the city," said Kylo. "Especially since you do not leave the palace grounds very often."

"Who are you showing us off to?" asked Armitage, the skepticism dripping through his voice.

Kylo put his hand on Rey's leg and gestured for the carriage driver to proceed. They moved forward at a slow pace.

"Don't be like that," said Kylo. "You are much too handsome for that disgruntled expression. You are free to stay home if you would like."

"Like hell I will," said Armitage, more sharply than he had intended.

The emperor raised an eyebrow. "You are one of very few people who I would even allow to speak to me in such a manner."

Rey swallowed nervously.

"I understand that you feel protective of Rey and your child so I will excuse this," said the emperor. "But you had better drop that attitude with me and explain what is wrong."

"I just think it is unacceptable that Rey does not have more say over the upbringing of the crown princess," said Armitage, anger rising in his voice.

The emperor sighed. "The crown princess is an exception. This is just how things are done. Rey will have the first say with all of her other children. I can promise that."

"The crown princess is not even one year old," said Armitage. "No wonder she wanted her next child to be mine in fear you would take it away from her if it was yours."

The mood in the carriage suddenly became very tense.

The emperor flinched. "Of course I wouldn't-! And Rey can see the crown princess whenever she wants!"

"For the record, I wanted Armitage's child because I love him," said Rey.

"But the thought did cross your mind that you would have more control over the baby's upbringing if it wasn't the emperor's," said Armitage.

Rey sighed. "Well . . ."

"Rey," said Kylo, taken aback. "It's tradition that the heir should be brought up in the nursery. But I promise that it will be less strict with the others."

"Even your second born?" asked Rey. "Not this baby, but your biological second child?"

"Well," said Kylo, with another sigh. "Is it really so bad? I hear you and Armitage visit the nursery often."

"But I can't feed her in the middle of the night, because I am not there," said Rey.

"But isn't it good that you can sleep through the night?" said Kylo.

Rey shrugged and looked away from him. It was clear that she did not find that good. 

"Armitage would help me," said Rey. "Not like you would understand that."

"Rey," said Kylo. "What do you mean?"

Rey's eyes widened furiously. Armitage could not help but smile slightly to himself. Now the emperor was going to get it.

"When was the last time you fed your daughter? Or changed her diaper?" Rey raised her voice.

"I am the emperor," said Kylo. "I wish I could help more often, but I am busy. There is a lot going on right now. I am doing my best."

"You weren't too busy when you made her," said Rey.

Armitage clapped his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"But Rey," said the emperor, beseechingly. 

"And you don't seem too busy right now, parading us around the city," said Rey.

"If you felt this way," said Kylo. "You should have told me. I thought everything was fine. I thought you were happy to have time away from the baby."

"She seemed to be in a rush to have another one," said Armitage. "So what do you think?"

"Enough," said Kylo, frowning at the heat of both their stares. "I can't stand to have both of you look at me like that. Just tell me what you want."

"The crown princess will stay in my room until her sibling is born next year, and then she can move back to the nursery," said Rey. "We will follow the rest of the protocol for her upbringing but everything will be approved by me first and modified if necessary. The same with the rest of our children."

"That is acceptable," said Kylo. "We can discuss the specifics more later."

Rey nodded.

"Are you still very angry at me?" asked the emperor.

"Hmm," said Rey. "I might need you to demonstrate your desire for my forgiveness."

"Oh?" said Kylo, visibly relaxing by the shift in her tone.

"I think it's time for your adoring public to see your devotion towards me," said Rey.

She widened her legs expectantly. "Get on your knees, my emperor."

The emperor raised an eyebrow. Armitage's chest clenched nervously. Had Rey gone too far?

The emperor chuckled as he lowered himself between her legs. Armitage released the breath he had been holding. The carriage was moving through a vibrant green park now, and they definitely had some members of the public to observe them. The emperor pulled her panties to the floor of the carriage and then tossed her legs over his shoulders. The emperor's head disappeared under the sparkling gown, and Rey moaned. Her hand slid down Armitage's body and squeezed his cock through his trousers.

"Shall I demonstrate for you as well?" asked Armitage.

"You may proceed," said Rey, with a playful smile.

Armitage leaned closer and started kissing her neck.

"Oh Armie," she said.

Her hand unzipped his trousers and slipped underneath his underclothes. The emperor nosily licked and swallowed between Rey's thighs. Armitage pushed the gown down her chest and kissed from her shoulder to her breasts. Rey caught the eye of one of the intrigued onlookers as the carriage slowly passed through the park. it seemed that the word was spreading that the emperor was out on the town. The general public rarely saw the two inhabitants of the emperor's harem so there was a buzz of excitement in the air.

"My emperor," said Rey. "We are gaining quite the audience."

The emperor suckled her clit in response and she came swiftly against his mouth. He emerged from the gown and looked up with an amused expression.

"It seems Armitage has forgotten that we have an audience," said the emperor.

Indeed, the redhead seemed very distracted with licking every inch of Rey's chest. Rey could feel the tip of his cock leaking in her grasp.

"Thought it seems like he is still a little cross with me as well," said the emperor.

Armitage tongued around one Rey's nipples and did not respond.

"Armitage," said Kylo.

Armitage reluctantly moved his head from Rey's chest. He met the emperor's eyes with an air of nonchalance, but there was a hidden sharpness behind his gaze that told the emperor that he would have to have a longer talk with Armitage later. While Rey could get angry at times, she did not hold onto it after she had aired her grievances. Armitage internalized his feelings more and could harbor resentment for a long time.

"Yes, my emperor?" said Armitage, mildly.

"How would you like to proceed?" said Kylo. "I am all ears."

"You tell me," said Armitage. "This is your little display after all."

"Don't be like that Armitage," said the emperor. "I want us all to have a good time here."

"I am having a good time," said Armitage. "Rey is giving me a splendid handjob at the moment."

"Your attitude, Armitage," said Kylo. "You are really trying me right now. Do you hate me so much?"

"No," said Armitage. "I love you. It just pisses me off when you treat Rey like some pretty accessory. I don't really give a damn about myself."

"Rey enjoys the attention," said Kylo.

"From us," said Armitage. "Perhaps not from them."

He gestured towards the crowd forming along the route of the carriage.

"Rey?" asked the emperor.

"I really don't mind," said Rey.

"A very enthusiastic response," said Armitage.

"I am fine," said Rey. "I am grateful for your concern, Armitage. I promise. And I understand my role as the imperial concubine."

"Then you decide what we do," said Armitage.

Rey stood up in the carriage. The carriage was tall enough for her to stand up, but it was too low for either of the men to stand up. She dropped her dress and stepped out of it. The onlookers gasped in awe. The news that she was with child again would be swiftly spread around the capital.

The emperor had sat back in his seat and Rey parted his robe and unfastened his trousers. Rey faced Armitage and slowly lowered herself on Kylo's cock. The emperor moaned as her heat wrapped around his shaft.

"Come closer, Armitage," said Rey.

She roughly gripped his red hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her other hand continued to work around his shaft. His hips rutted into her grasp, and Rey bounced on the emperor's cock. The three made an alluring sight. The press would describe Rey as a modern fertility goddess: hair open, pale skin flushed with exertion, heavy belly and breasts promising a secure future for the imperial household. The emperor was the picture of health, thrusting his thick cock inside his pretty consort while barely breaking a sweat. The press was also extremely satisfied to confirm the rumors that the emperor's husband also shared the concubine's bed. This would match up with the insider scoop that the redhead was a permanent resident of the imperial harem rather than the emperor's quarters. Yes, indeed there was quite a lot to discuss just from the thirty minutes that the carriage circled the park. It was not likely that the public would see Rey again until the crown princess' official coronation in two years. Even Armitage was a rare sight, only showing up at certain military parades.

Rey was the first to climax again. Then Armitage spurted on Rey's fist and chest. The emperor came last, his gasp muffled against Rey's hair. After he caught his breath, he signaled the carriage driver to head back towards the palace. When he helped Rey from his lap, his release dripped from her unto the carriage seat.

The emperor took off his robe and put it on top of Rey.

"Well done," he said, kissing her cheek.

Rey was still out of breath, but she nodded. Armitage tucked his cock away and met the emperor's eyes.

"You too, Armitage," said the emperor.

"Thank you, my emperor," said Armitage.

"When we go back to the palace you will help Rey back to the harem," said Kylo. "And then you will come back to my quarters."

"For what purpose?" asked Armitage.

"Because I said so," said the emperor firmly. "You are my husband and you will obey me."

"Very well," said Armitage. "I will be there. But first I will bring the crown princess to her mother, since that is what you just promised Rey."

"No need," said Kylo. "I will do it myself."

"Tonight, I hope," said Armitage.

"I am the child's father," said Kylo fiercely. "And I will not suffer any more of your jealous complaints. I will bring her if and when I see fit."

Rey looked between her two beloveds nervously. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

 When Armitage stepped into the emperor's quarters, he had expected to get shouted at. Instead, the emperor's eyes looked tired and sad. The emperor sat on his bed, and he barely met Armitage's gaze. 

"Emperor?" said Armitage. "What's wrong?"

"I have not been sleeping well at all lately, Armitage," said the emperor.

Armitage looked around the room and noticed the small cradle next to the emperor's bed. The dark-haired princess suckled sleepily on a pacifier.

"Lira?" said Armitage. "She is here?"

Kylo sighed heavily.

"I was under the impression that you barely visited your daughter," said Armitage.

"She spends most nights with me," said Kylo. "I have been staying up late working anyway."

"I don't understand why you didn't tell that to Rey," said Armitage. "She wouldn't mind Lira staying here at night. It was just the thought of the baby not being with any of us that bothered her."

"I didn't realize it was such an issue until the carriage ride," said Kylo.

The emperor's dark eyes sparkled with tears ready to fall.

"Tell me what's wrong," said Armitage with a sigh.

"I was just afraid that my daughter would end up thinking of only you as her father and not want to spend time with me," said Kylo.

"That's not going to happen," said Armitage. "We'll just explain to Rey that the baby will sleep in here, and Rey can watch her during the day."

"Rey is so angry at me now," said Kylo. "What if I never get to see her?"

Armitage rolled his eyes. "You're getting melodramatic. You should have just told the truth from the beginning. Rey will be pleased that you are actually taking care of your daughter."

"Things are a bit difficult right now," said Kylo. "I have been trying to broker a trade agreement with another system, and it will likely go ahead, but the paperwork has been ridiculous. And I just wanted to get away from the palace today, and then both of you got upset at me."

Armitage sat next to Kylo and massaged his shoulders.

"That is why you need to tell us these things," said Armitage. "I will help you with the paperwork. And you will explain the whole thing to Rey. You're not in this alone."

"That's right," said Rey.

Both of them looked up in surprise. Rey was freshly washed and wrapped in a soft blue robe.

"I couldn't resist listening in," said Rey. "I am sorry to intrude."

She sat on Kylo's other side on the bed, and she looked fondly at their daughter.

"I'm not going to take her away from you," said Rey. "But you need to communicate with us better."

"I'm sorry," said the emperor. "I will try, and I hope you will also tell me if something is bothering you."

"Okay," said Rey. "Then we will start now. If she is not with you, then you will bring her to me. I just don't want her with the droids in the nursery for long periods of time."

Kylo nodded. "I usually have never left her with the droids for longer than two hours when I have been in a meeting."

"I understand," said Rey. "And I will bring her to you at night. If that has been her routine, I see no need to break it. You're a good father."

"Thank you," said Kylo. "And I am sorry I did not tell you everything."

She kissed him. "I have ordered some fresh fruit for lunch. Shall I have them bring it here?"

The emperor nodded. It felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest. Rey rested her head against Kylo's shoulder, and the three of them watched the baby sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued . . . hope you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
